


Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

by Crisis34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Time Travel, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis34/pseuds/Crisis34
Summary: Bucky and Tony have a mission to get done, this involved Bucky sniping a few hydra agents at a german airport with the past Avengers nearby.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

"Are you sure? I hate answering questions." Tony said, glancing at the map Bucky had out.

"The airport is the only open area for miles, I'm pretty positive. And I already have a layout in my head from the last time we were there. I've got it." Bucky explained. Leaning back and twisting the ring that he had on his ring finger.

"Alright, whatever you say. Just know that if angry Captain America throws his shield at me you better catch it." Tony huffed.

Bucky chuckled, leaning down to where Tony was standing and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What else are husbands for?" Bucky asked, interlacing his fingers with Tony's.

"You know..the usual. Cooking magnificent cheesecake they won't give me the recipe of-

"If I gave you the recipe you'd somehow manage to burn down the kitchen..again." Bucky interrupted, a goofy grin on his face.

"Isn't cheesecake fridge only? You don't cook it." Tony said, poking Bucky's chest with a huge grin.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you'd find a way babydoll."

Tony huffed. "Yeah yeah, thanks for your trust in me."

Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony's hips and lifting him up quickly.

"Eep!" Tony squeaked, immediately wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck.

His legs were around Bucky's waist while the super soldier seemed to be taking them somewhere. "Where are we going?" Tony asked, confused.

"I'm gonna show you how much I trust you, dear." Bucky whispered into Tony's ear seductively.

Tony's eyes widened, his cheeks a blazing red. A small pathetic 'oh' escaping his mouth.

—//—

"Keep running, honey." Bucky said into the comm, easily watching Tony and waiting for him to stop at a certain place.

"If I run any more I might get shot by my own repulser." Tony complained, sounding out of breath.

"They won't, if they do I'll shoot them." Bucky stated, looking through the scope of the sniper.

"Icers right?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, they're only gonna paralyze them for about an hour or two." Bucky answered.

"Oh gosh, how much more am I running." Tony panted, moving his legs as fast as he could with at least eight soldiers on his trail all with hydra uniforms on.

The two expected this, the airport was near a major hydra base that was blown up in their timeline but they still needed information the base had.

Tony was riding a motorcycle for most of it but got one of the wheels blown out. So instead of casually biking up and waiting for the soldiers he had to run with them right on his trail.

Bucky didn't like Tony doing the dangerous stuff but he was the only one with the tech knowledge to get the information.

So Bucky was the sniper, patiently waiting and occasionally observing the past events of what the press called 'Civil War'.

So his amazing husband dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants, of course wearing his Italian leather shoes, was running away from eight hydra agents.

Tony said he wanted to feel like James Bond and Bucky didn't argue cause Tony looked good enough to eat.

And if Bucky did eat him before they went out on the mission no one had to know.

"Just a little farther honey bunny." Bucky said chuckling.

At this point he'd gotten into the view of the Avengers who were confused to say the least.

..

"Who the hell is that?" Natasha asked, all the Avengers staring at each other in confusion. Their feud forgotten momentarily while Tony and Steve looked at each other as if asking 'is that your guy?'

"Tony, can you get a visual?" Vision asked.

"Fri?" Tony said, looking in the direction where this lunatic was running, looking behind himself a few times.

..

"Stop. Perfect." Bucky said over the comm, smirking as he watched his husband quickly come to a stop and put his hands up over his head.

"Anything for you terminator." Tony said, smiling while the agents surrounded him with guns. All were yelling at him in different languages.

"You look good babydoll, even when you look like a sweaty dog." Bucky said with a chuckle.

Tony snorted, getting confused looks from the soldiers that were yelling at him to get down on his knees.

"They should know you're the only one allowed to have me on my knees." Tony winked, Bucky rolled his eyes after seeing it through the scope.

"Damn straight doll face."

..

"It's me." Tony said, staring at himself getting surrounded by multiple gun men.

"What the hell does that mean?" Clint asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Rhodey, that's me right?" Tony said, looking to his best friend who quickly put on the metal of the helmet and got a good scope on the guy getting surrounded.

"Holy fucking shit." Rhodey said, the mask going away again.

"That's..me." Tony said, the bruise on his eye no longer hurting while he tried to figure this out.

"You're saying there's two Tony's here? Are you sure it's not just a lookalike?" Steve asked, glancing at Spider-Man who currently had his shield.

"No, that's Mr. Stark alright." Peter said, his enhanced eyesight allowing him to see.

"It could be technology." T'Challa said, shrugging and his eyes occasionally glancing at Bucky who seemed very uncomfortable.

"That would be insane." Scott said, grinning ear to ear at all the possibilities.

"Are those hydra agents?" Wanda questioned, uneasily backing away from the direction the Tony lookalike was.

"I don-

Suddenly gun shots rang out, each one hitting each agent perfectly in the chest. 

All the people surrounding Tony dropped to the ground like bags of flour.

..

"Should I kick one to see if it worked?" Tony asked Bucky over the comm.

Bucky chuckled, shoving the guns kickstand up and compacting it. "You made the bullets Tony, you know it works. You just wanna kick them." 

Tony giggled, walking over to one and kicking them, smirking when nothing happened. "You know me so well." 

Tony continued to take away all their guns, taking out the bullets and glancing over to the Avengers who stared at him like he was a threat.

"Should I go say hi?" Tony asked.

"We both know you're gonna do it anyway baby cakes."

"Ahh, the beauty of being married." Tony said with a content sigh.

"I thought the beauty of being married was ditching our own reception and eating the cake on the roof?" Bucky said, a smile on his face while he strapped the gun to his back.

"Don't forget the honeymoon in the middle of fucking nowhere." Tony's said, now walking towards the Avengers with a pep in his step.

"You're just mad the canoe tipped over." Bucky snorted, remembering the lake house they had spent a week in after their wedding.

"You laughed!" Tony exclaimed loud enough for the Avengers to hear.

Natasha was already holding her gun downward, glancing at Clint who had his bow in his hands.

"Stop right there!" Sam yelled, his posture straight as if he was ready for an attack.

The Tony lookalike walking over only quirked an eyebrow, now only about 100 meters away.

"You know, the witch can easily grab you." Bucky said, jogging down the stairs of where he was at.

"I don't have any weapons on me, Friday will tell past me." 

..

"He's talking to someone." Rhodey said. Glancing over at Tony.

Tony nodded. "Friday, dear, interrupt the frequency on his communication device."

"I am unable to Mr.Stark, that is your own technology though a bit more advanced." Friday responded.

"Our tech?" Tony questioned, his eyebrows scrunching together.

The other Tony stopped about twenty meters away and gave a friendly wave. 

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked, his eyes stern while he took a few steps forward.

"Tony don't." Natasha warned, her gun aimed right at the other Tony's chest.

The other Tony raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, you're smart. Who do you think I am?"

..

"You think Peter can hear me?" Bucky asked over the comm.

Peters eyes immediately locked at Tony's ear, he was most definitely confused.

"I can hear you." Peter answered, making all the Avengers look at him in confusion.

"Ooh! Hey Pete, stay in school kid and do your homework. No drugs either and I'll throw you out a window if you drink alcohol before 21." Bucky quickly said.

Him and Peter had a good relationship, him and Tony were like the kids dads.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, jumping to the ground.

Tony rolled his eyes at his husbands rambling, smiling at Peter.

"You can hear the voice on the other end? Cant you?" The present Tony asked the kid.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, he sounds nice."

"Anyone tell you not to talk to strangers, kid?" Clint asked, quirking a brow.

Future Tony chuckled, hearing the line cut off telling him that Bucky was getting close.

"Is the guy on the other end the sniper?" Peter asked, ignoring Clint.

The other Tony there nodded, making the avengers look around and Friday scan for heat signatures.

Tony made sure his husband had special tech on that would make him invisible to any monitor.

"You're bluffing." Rhodey stated, getting the same answer as Friday.

"I'm not, c'mon who do you think I am? Having a partner of mine able to get caught by heat signatures." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"You're from the future..aren't you?" Peter questioned, the look on the other Tony's face said everything.

"I knew you were a smart kid." Bucky said, sitting on a plane wing right next to the Avengers with a grin on his face.

His hair was short compared to his Civil War shoulder length, his smile real and his eyes a brighter blue. 

He was in a black bomber jacket and some tactical pants with his usual combat boots. He also had a leather glove on his left hand that hid his wedding ring.

"I hate when you do that." The future Tony said with a chuckle.

The Avengers eyes were wide, glancing at Tony and then at Bucky.

"What the fuck." Steve stated.

Natasha’s eyes seemed confused. Was Tony aware that Bucky had killed his parents?

“You’re not haggling? You’re from the future?” Rhodey questioned.

Future Bucky jumped down from the plane wing, landing in a crouch before standing up with a small smile. 

“No haggling, we’re from 2023.” Tony states with a chuckle.

“You’ve gotta be fucking around.” The past Tony said, his eyes wide.

“Nope, the only fucking around I’m doing is with-

“Tony.” Bucky warned, as if reminding him to keep his mouth shut.

“Right.. right, nothing that would make your timeline too confusing or whatever.” Future Tony said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Steve questioned.

“Well, I can’t disclose anything that could cause chaos in this timeline. Nothing I do here affects me but it would affect you. Cant even say who I’m married to without a butterfly affect.” Tony explained, everyone’s eyes now looking at the ring on his finger.

“Oh..” Past Tony muttered, his face showing a variety of emotions.

In truth Tony never thought he’d get married, just be a rotten old man no one likes until he died.

Someone was willing to put up with him though.

“That’s a shame.” Past Tony added.

Future Tony smiled and winked. “Don’t worry, worth the wait honestly.”

“What are you doing here and what’s with the hydra agents?” Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

“Mission for information only your timeline had, we usually do a check in with hydra or trusted Shield members to make sure that our visits aren’t confusing any poor street cameras.” Bucky quickly explained, walking over and standing next to his husband.

Everyone noticed that future Tony’s hair was longer, messier, and his eyes shined brightly adding to his completely real smiles.

It was like a different person.

He looked younger even though he was older, obviously being taken care of with a little bit more cheek on his face. They didn’t know how long it took Bucky to accomplish that and make the man eat.

And Tony even had a little bit of pudge on his tummy, Bucky fucking loved it. Sometimes Tony didn’t and his nose would scrunch up but Bucky shook his head each time.

‘God, you look great Tony what are you talking about? Like a healthy duckling baby, tummy’s aren’t supposed to be flat. You being healthy and happy is all I care about, you’re sexy no matter what.’ Bucky had assured, making sure to kiss away all of Tony’s believed flaws that night.

You may be wondering about Tony’s parents.

Well, Tony and Bucky didn’t see each other for about a year and a half after Siberia. The rogues moved to the compound and Tony had made time travel to defeat this asshat named Thanos.

Thankfully everything turned out alright, contrary to some other fucked timeline no one was gone for five years and the time travel right away gained them a win.

Right after Bucky had moved into the compound.

Tony worked on his arm a bit and there were silent conversation at first until Tony became the only one to make Bucky Barnes smile for 70 years.

The became friends who were secretly pining, and then Bucky found out gay marriage was legal from Peter.

The super soldier looked over to Tony who was tinkering and asked if it was true.

Tony said it was and Bucky sighed in relief taking both Peter and Tony off guard.

For a guy growing up in the forties neither knew what to expect.

Bucky saying he’d been gay his whole life wasn’t anything they expected. But Tony asked him on a date two weeks later.

The worked through the parents thing, crying a few times and muttering apologies to one another. 

“Is there something we should be aware be aware of?” Clint questioned.

“Well..nothing you won’t be able to deal with.” Tony said with a shrug.

He noticed how past Tony’s eyes kept staring at his ring with a dumbfounded expression, Rhodey occasionally glanced at it too.

“I’ll tell you what.” Future Tony began, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Tony, no.” Future Bucky said with an eye roll. 

“You know that word doesn’t mean shit to me, now where was I? Oh yeah! If you guess who it is I’ll tell you.” Future Tony smiled.

Past Tony’s gaze narrowed. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch! I swear. Rhodey can have a try too.” Future Tony shrugged.

Rhodey sighed, rolling his eyes. “This is stupid, no way we’ll get it.”

“Is it Pepper?” Past Tony asked, ignoring Rhodey.

Future Tony was quick to shake his head, moving his attention to Rhodey who was huffing with his arms crossed.

“How can I even possibly know them?” Rhodey questioned.

“You do, sorta. You know their name.” Future Tony responded.

Bucky just rolled his eyes, sighing.

Rhodey huffed, looking around as if he was looking for an answer for a moment. “Brooke from marketing?” 

“Nope, good try though. C’mon freeze pop, let’s go.” Tony said, already holding his wrist up to look at the watch.

“Can I try?” 

Future Tony’s eyes snapped up, looking at Peter who had taken his mask off all his messy mask hair in all its glory along with his eyebrows scrunched together.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at the kid, curious why he might think he knew.

Which he obviously didn’t, I mean c’mon.

Half the press still thought it was a joke.

“Sure kid, whatcha got!” Future Tony said with a chuckle.

Peter blushed, glancing at Bucky and then back at Tony.

He seemed nervous to say it, all the Avengers had their eyes on him.

“Go ahead.” Future Tony encouraged.

“No wrong answers.” He added.

Peter awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and mumbled his answer.

“What was that?” Future Tony asked, unable to hear him.

Peter nervously laughed. “I uh- I think it’s Mr.Barnes.”

Tony froze, his eyes widening.

“I’m sorry! It was a stupid guess, I just- yeah.” Peter immediately said while the Avengers let out light hearted chuckled and past Tony rolled his eyes.

“Wow.” Future Tony stated.

“Don’t embarrass the kid man.” Past Tony said, huffing, and giving Peter a small smile.

Future Tony looked over at Bucky who seemed like he was ready to burst out laughing at Tony’s face.

Past Bucky didn’t seem bothered, still uncomfortable and glancing around now and then likely paranoid.

“No no..it’s just..” Future Tony tried, still really shocked that Peter had guessed it correctly.

“We get it, you’re not gay man. No need to explain yourself.” Clint said, the surprise from time travel wearing off.

T’Challa seemed to watch the whole scene silently, wondering why his fathers killer wasn’t in jail but time travel seemed to be the bigger thing on his mind.

Bucky snickered, rolling his eyes while watching Tony try to explain and get over his shock.

“We should get going, babydoll.” Bucky said, easily grabbing Tony’s hand.

Tony was pulled out of whatever shock he had, his gaze immediately moving to where Bucky was standing with a smile. “Okay.” He agreed, everyone watching like some sort of bomb had went off.

“The hell..” Steve muttered.

Future Tony grinned, looking back over at Peter and shrugging. “Didn’t expect you to be right.” He easily said, leaning in and kissing Bucky’s cheek just as the both of them disappeared like they were never there.


End file.
